


Christmas Shopping With Mysterio

by liliaeth



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While christmas shopping with MJ, May runs into some trouble with Mysterio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping With Mysterio

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Ian
> 
> Written for Mark

 

 

May sat back behind the desk, holding her necklace as she tried not to turn back and look at the monster that was reaching out to grab anyone foolish enough to get out of hiding. And May certainly was old and wise enough not to seek its attention. She could almost feel the cold wind streaming towards the doors each time the monster opened its mouth.

It felt comforting to know that Mary Jane was holding her hand. The young woman's presence helped her retain some sense of control over her own fear. May swallowed deeply, her heart was beating harshly in her chest and she almost instinctively reached for her medicine box that was supposed to be in her pocket.

As she did, she accidentally touched her spider-necklace; the gaudy one that Peter had given her. She felt it looked a bit silly, but Peter had been so proud of it that she'd accepted it. He'd told her that there was a spidertracer in it and that if she were ever in trouble, all she had to do was press the button in the middle of it for more than ten seconds.

She counted off the time, one, two.. The monster roared once more ... three four five... bags started floating out of the vault six seven eight... sirens rang outside, the police must have arrived nine... She almost let go of the button as the monster reached out for her and MJ.

She screamed and MJ held on as the both of them were pulled to the middle of the store. "It wouldn't be a show without a damsel in distress now would it." The monster sounded strange, his words articulated, almost British, like those nice men on the BBC world. Civilized but hesitant.

The monster ignored her and just pulled MJ up as if she were a ragdoll. May wanted to do something to stop him but had no idea what she could possibly do. She tried to hit the monster with a chair that had been crushed in its initial assault. But a heavy claw pushed her out of the way. She could feel her ribs bruising as she hit the wall. Then the monster ignored her once more.

May could see outside through the window, besides the Christmas decorations on the windows. God, had it been only an hour since they arrived her to get some of MJ's money from her account so they could go Christmas shopping?

May had needed some last supplies, a turkey for Edwin, some more flower and baking powder and presents of course. She had really hoped to get Steven that nice set of drawing supplies. Oh here she was, thinking of buying a Christmas present for Captain America. The very idea made her blush, thinking about all the fantasies she used to have about him when she had been a young and silly girl.

She pulled herself back to the present. Mary Jane was still in danger. She knew that Peter couldn't possibly get here yet. And the very idea of expecting him to come to the rescue, it still hurt her heart thinking that he put himself in that kind of danger. But people here needed him, Mary Jane needed him.

May slid down the wall and fell down, her eyes looking up to the ceiling. Peter.

He held his finger to his lips and May nodded. But the monster seemed to hear something. He was almost looking up at Peter before Peter got in position.

"Hey you." May yelled at him. The monster tilted its head. "Yes you, you bullying coward. Picking on an innocent woman like that! You horrible horrible man!"

The monster turned to her.

"Quiet. You're messing up my show." Peter was almost there, she just had to hold his attention for a few more seconds.

"Show? You call this a show? It's boring and lacks excitement." May said as calm as she could while she tried to get up. The monster stood up and started moving her way. MJ still in its claw. "It's old." she continued, "and seen before."

"It's a classic." Oh good God, he was focusing on her now.

"What the old pretty damsel in distress. It's tired... and done." And he let go of MJ to turn on her. She was about to close her eyes and scream when something happened and the monster froze still. May gasped when all of a sudden Peter showed up at the other side of the room. She hadn't even realized how he'd gotten there. He was holding up some weirdly dressed man wearing a fishbowl for a face.

"The lady's right, you are becoming somewhat one note." And then everyone was clapping. May just stood there, holding her chest. Peter was still joking, as if this were some kind of game. It's that she knew it wasn't a game, or she would have to seriously scoff at his attitude. "You're lucky you got me to knock you out instead of some old woman. Could you imagine what Ock and Rhino would say if they found out about that." She really did have to talk to him about his manners. Just because this man was a supervillain, was no reason to be so rude to him.

"It's not that often that I team up with someone as beautiful as you ma'am, what about me showing my appreciation by swinging you home?"

May hid her smile behind her hand and shuddered at the thought. Traveling by webbing was not her idea of a comfortable trip. "No thank you young man. I still need to finish my Christmas shopping. We wouldn't want to leave my nephew without his customary Christmas cookies, now would we? And I still have to knit his scarf."

Was it her imagination, or did he wince when she said that? "I just wish he were here. I could really use a strong young man to help me carry my packages.

Peter's mask hid his face, but she knew her nephew's body language well enough to recognize the tension in his shoulders, that note of guilt as he quickly moved the fishbowl man over the police and disappeared out of sight.

It wasn't until five minutes later that Peter came back in his regular clothes. He'd changed his clothes faster than those girls on Project Runway did, and the three of them stood still in the midst of the wreckage. Mary Jane leaned up to Peter, her head on his shoulder.

"You know young lady. You should leave the heroing to the experts." Peter grinned, he pulled Mary Jane even closer, and she leaned into his arms. May was shaking but she had been heroic, hadn't she?

"What experts, I don't see the Avengers anywhere around." May joked, pulling her nephew into a hug.

 


End file.
